


Day 6: Merry Christmas - Kiss my Ass

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, All Time Low
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Breakup, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Drinking, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Mistletoe, Singing, Snow, all time low - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: After a messy breakup Michael wants to drink 'til the bar kicks him out. Isn't that just what Christmas is all about?
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 4





	Day 6: Merry Christmas - Kiss my Ass

"Fuck it's cold" Michael cusses wrapping his Hufflepuff scarf tighter around his neck. Yeah, he's a Hufflepuff, so what? 

He's kicking the fresh snow on the footpath as he walks through the town square to the local pub. The place is decorated with various lights, tinsel and a giant 10ft Christmas tree in the centre. People are running around like headless chickens doing last minute Christmas shopping. 

His ex just broke up with him and anything Christmas related reminds Michael of the bitch. After all, they first met at a Christmas party a few years back and now she's found her 'soulmate'. 

So all he wants to do is drink 'til the bar kicks him out. Isn't that just what Christmas is all about?

Michael enters the pub shaking the snow off himself and sits down. He orders a pint and tells the barman to 'keep them coming'.

"Rough night" the barman asks sliding the glass towards Michael. 

"It's a long story"

The barman nods turning serve the two girls who just rocked up. It's only then he realizes there is live music, a band is playing some Christmas song and he takes notice of the lyrics. 

".....And I hope you're happy with yourself  
'Cause I'm not laughing  
Don't you think, it's kind of Crappy  
What you did this holiday  
When I gave you my heart  
You ripped it apart  
Like the wrapping paper trash...."

He has never heard the song before today but it was comical how is relates to his situation. For once it wasn't the usual cheesy cheery Christmas bullshit they play at this time of year. Bublé can go back into hibernation early for all he cares. 

A few hours and multiple drinks later he's stumbling down the street towards his house singing at the top of his lungs. 

"So I wrote you a song, Hope that you sing along and it goes Merry Christmas (bitch), Kiss my ass"


End file.
